deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine, Girl of the Forests
Jasmine, Girl of the Forests is the second episode of Deltora Quest. Synopsis Lief and Barda are captured by the Wenn, but eventually saved by a mysterious girl named Jasmine. Plot stealing Lief's cloak.]]Lief wakes up alongside Barda in the Forests of Silence, dazed by his encounter with the Wenn. To his surprise, he finds himself unable to move. Almost out of nowhere, a girl jumps down from the trees above along with a raven she calls Kree and a small creature named Filli. She then proceeds to steal Lief's cloak, a present given to him by his mother. Eventually she tells the duo about the Wennbar, and how the Wenn used them as a sacrifice. The girl leaves, only to be contacted by an old tree. The tree tells her that Lief and Barda are actually nice people. Ultimately, the girl feeds the duo a potion, allowing them to move again. With the Wennbar nearby, they manage to climb a tree. They use Lief's cloak to become invisible, thus avoiding the Wennbar's detection. Soon after, the Wenn return, only to be eaten by the Wennbar in place of Lief and Barda. The girl takes Lief and Barda deeper into the forest, to her home. She introduces herself as Jasmine, and shares her story about Grey Guards burning down her old house and ultimately killing her mother - thereby explaining her original hostility towards Lief and Barda. The Wennbar returns, still hungry. In a panic, Jasmine gathers her things, preparing to run. Lief and Barda stop her, explaining that they will attempt to defeat the Wennbar themselves. Lief, now on the ground, takes a swing with his sword at the monster, but realises it does nothing. Jasmine, swinging on a rope, brings Lief back to the treetops, saving him. Lief then formulates a plan to trap the Wennbar between two trees, making it easier to attack the monster. His plan works. With the Wennbar unable to reach Lief, stuck between two trees, Lief attempts to stab the monster. It does some damage, but the main blow comes from Barda, who jumps down from the trees and slices the Wennbar directly on the head. In pain, the Wennbar retreats. Eventually, Lief, Barda and Jasmine reach their destination - the evil place where the gem guardian lurks. Jasmine decides to stay behind. As Lief and Barda descend from the trees, Lief feels his belt become warm. With their swords wielded, the duo look ahead to see a figure with golden armour - the first guardian awaits. Character debuts *Jasmine *Kree *Filli *Wennbar *Gorl Characters *Lief *Barda *Jasmine *Kree *Filli *Anna (Sharn) *Sharn (Anna) Villains *Gorl *Wenn *Wennbar Trivia *Gorl is seen for the first time. *The first guardian of the anime is shown. *This is the only episode of the anime where the trees can be heard without Jasmine leaning against them. * The Japanese title translates to "Jasmine, Girl of the Forest". Category:Episodes Category:Deltora Quest anime Category:Non-canon